Black Light
by Dredge-Vauhn
Summary: This story is about two twins who have a very big future ahead of them, one stranger knows of this and wishes to inform the mother. When the children grow up they are the one's who will make history in this world and another.


Black Light

"This story is unlike all others. It does not contain a happy past, a pleasant future, or a feel good end. It does however have miscommunication, assumptions, and blind ignorance. Now you may be wondering who this story is about, or who I am? But let me assure you that I do not play a key role in this story; I am merely a narrator, or helping hand or sorts. Now let me tell you about the two societies in my story, because without that you'll surely be lost.

Now the Hollisters at this point in their history are very primitive, Brutish, crude and very much misshapen to their current lifestyles. They were a very jealous and envious race that wanted nothing more than to be on top of the world. Now our second Society is the Fallen, as the Hollisters call them. They are a race of people with almost seemingly endless lives, perfect bodies and abilities that far surpass any other race at that time. They had a single wing on their back; to the Hollisters it gave them an angelic like nature. Now the Fallen are a very peaceful, loving race that only wished to learn, love and explore the world to its fullest extent. You see though the Hollisters grew jealous of these people for their almost immortal lives and abnormal traits. Now the Hollisters wished to eradicate the Fallen to prove that they were the top people of this region.

You see when the Hollister started a war, no, Genocide of the Fallen, the fallen did not fight back, and they had no reason to. They were a people who had done no wrong to them, no matter how many of the Fallen's people died they merely retreated into hiding. Even though they were tortured and many other horrible things that cannot be mentioned they did not fight back or retaliate. The Genocide of the Fallen took out roughly sixty percent of their overall population. The once large and thriving community was dwindled through strife and hate. You see the Hollisters stopped after they were nowhere to be found, they believed they were all dead.

Now this is the part of this prologue to tell you that I am coming up. My star role in this story is right in the beginning. I don't mean to sound pretentious but my role is only meant to help a mom out, to give her a choice. You see the mom I speak of is Lilliana Tovesh, the bearer of light and Darkness. But that is another part of the story you need to figure out. So without further ado I bring you the story of the Holy One."

Chapter 1

**One Wise Man**

"_Hate is too great a burden to bear. It injures the hater more than it injures the hated.__"  
__-Coretta Scott King_

I approached to the mouth of a very large cave, vines and weeds littered its outer lining. I sat and marveled at this wonder; they cleverly marked their safe haven without even making it obvious. A bird circled over head, I smiled and approached the inside of the cave; my body felt like it was being eaten by the darkness. Swallowing me whole and dragging me into despair, it was just a feeling though, an eerie one at that. I could see many torches out in the distance, maybe three hundred yards out, luckily I could see in low light conditions. I held my hand to the wall of the cave and guided myself to the lights; I would hate to walk blindly down the middle of the path. I kept my main objective always in mind, I couldn't forget it. Lillian's children would be some of the most important people that this world has ever seen. They were the ones of light and dark, a little cliché but hey, at least she can brag a little. I chuckled slightly at the thought, my eyes started to adjust to the upcoming torches. They seemed to be more of a spell than a mundane fire; it gave off no heat and didn't smell. I didn't know people of this time knew magic. Oh well it still did its job, keeping the cave lit and danger free.

Two men were ahead of me talking casually about their families and how bad the genocide is. I guess they didn't notice me because I heard all of that conversation while walking towards them. I approached the two men with a large smile and an inviting stance; I hoped that they didn't mind visitors. They looked at me, swords drawn, shields at the ready and faces like stone. Their feet were stood fast in the ground; they said to me with a quite harshness, "Why do you come to this cave, state your business or we will kill you were you stand." The man seemed like he has to force himself to threaten me. I looked at him with my grin still wide and my body still relaxed, I pulled back my arms slowly and held them beside each other in a manner that resembled being shackled.

I spoke to them in a cheery tone, "I am Invictes Juliani, a man with a mission. I have come here to tell Lilliana Tovesh many things about her children. If you do not believe me or trust me, then you may bound me by my hands and feet, torture me and hold me in a prison cell for an eternity, but so long as I get to tell that women her children's future I will be happy. You may also search me for weapons, magic devices, or anything else of the sort."I paused and opened up my stance welcoming them to look about me and search for hidden devices. They were weary at first, unsure of what to do, whispering to each other in their native tongue, it was funny though, I understood them. It took me awhile to speak their language but hey, it's worth it in the long run. Though, I couldn't get rid of the feeling that they were going to charge at me and kill me. I knew it wasn't in their nature so I put it aside and focused on the task at hand. They finished their conversation and had finally come to an agreement to let me in under all my conditions.

They took off my robe, my spell book, pouches, potions, back pack, and pretty much everything except my under shirt and undergarments. They were very thorough to make sure that I had no way of hurting them; I let them have that thought so I could continue on my mission. I knew I could walk in with no one knowing, appear before her in a dream, but I found it so impersonal, that's why I usually pretended to me normal so I could at least be polite. They put a pair of shackles on my hands and feet, the other guard was holding his sword to my throat the whole time. I was lucky though, these shackles gave me at least a little room to walk and not shuffle. It gave me time to look at all the carvings and art on the walls. Lines and swirls entwined and met throughout the entire hallways, images of mighty angels and ferocious beats fighting valiantly were scattered amongst the walls. The stone was a smooth as a pebble rounded by the sea. Flowers, beasts and tiny creatures littered the wall, bringing it to life. One picture stood out though very well drawn and painted, the face almost perfect to what it was supposed to look like. It looked me, standing in front of the women I need to talk to with a halo and robes. I was puzzled by this, was my coming already planned, who would have drawn this or known this? And why am I drawn in such a positive light? I pondered this amongst other ideas as I continued down the Tunnel.

As I approached the end of the tunnel natural light poured into view, and I could see the true beauty of these people's sheltered times. The clearing before me was massive, gigantic, enough to house all of the survivors. It was cut to a perfect dome shape, a small circle cut into the top for ventilation. Vines hanged from its mouth that even draped down to the grassy earth beneath it. Hills and tree's were in this marvelous, full of life and color, even some animals shared a home with these Fallen. Children were at play oblivious to the danger that surrounds them, laughs and happy tidings echoed through this life filled cave. There homes small and simple, they only looked like they were used for sleeping. The people were so joyous they didn't even look my way, as if I wasn't there. Maybe they were ignoring me or just that into what they were doing.

Two more guards came past me as I was being escorted hopefully to where I needed to be. They nodded slightly and the others nodded back, the guards then walked by me and continued up the path towards the entrance of the cave. I thought that was actually very smart of them, they could of left a huge whole in their defense. I was only surprised by the guards that were escorting me; their people were so nice and kind, peaceful. But I do not blame them; some of the strong must stand up and help in a time like this for them. The weak must be protected and their kind nature stripped from them to ensure their survival. But they didn't need to take my clothes; it's a little drafty in here. I mean come on they could have at least given me my robe, well that's actually magical so never mind. I chuckled slightly at the thought, the guards turned their head and said, "What's so funny outsider?" He wound up to hit me and was hesitative for a second then clocked me in the face. No voice came, no scream or bellow, no cry or yelp, only some blood. Pain rolled through out all of my body, to say the least I can't take a hit. I thought of all the spells I knew that could end them. Over one hundred, but I calmed myself back down and remembered the act they must play in this whole scheme of things. They had to be the tough guards, so I let it go and just followed them until I was in front of a small hut that was made just like the others.

They shoved me once more when I stood to stare at the house, it's simple interwoven leaf roof, the rope that bound the planks of wood together and a piece of cloth to show the doorway. I walked myself over to the door and pulled the cloth out of the way, it draped over when I entered the simple hut. The guards stood outside the door way and sheathed their weapons. I thought nothing of it and looked around the room. A single window in the hut let a single beam of light enter the house. The light fell onto the woman who was lying down on a straw bed. Her face was still concealed in some shadows but I knew it was her by the enlarged stomach she wore. Her wing fluttered slightly and stretched slightly when I looked at her. She raised herself a bit and looked back at me, "Why are you here outsider, and what business do you have with me?" her voice concerned.

"I am but a Caster of sorts, a Mage if you will, and my master wished me to tell you a message." I lied about the master but of well at least she'll be told. "It is of dire importance for you to hear because it concerns you're soon to be twins." She looked at me puzzled.

"Twins, how do you know that they are twins when they are not even born yet? And if it's so important that you risk being killed by the guards just to tell me then I will listen." She was now very confused at me, her eyes full of worry.

"I assure you ma'am that I will have nothing to do with harming your children. I merely come here to tell you a knowing of what is to come in your children's life time. Now if you would brace yourself I'll tell you of it, because it will be hard for you to take, but I beg you to believe my master." I should have stopped the master thing but she nodded in approval anyways. "Well let me first say that your children will be very strong and powerful, full of magic and knowledge. Secondly they will be of good and evil nature, I know it seems cliché but it is the truth. One will be the savior of your race and another's, he will bring peace to you and the Hollister's once and for all. The other will be the savior of another race of people, outside of this time and dimension; he will cause a war on those that the other has saved. I tell you this because your sons will live for almost an eternity with this conflict going on, but many people's lives will become better than what they were with both of their presences. But many people will lose mothers, fathers, son's daughters and friends. I do not tell you this to make you worry, to make you feel bad, I tell you to make a decision. To let your children live and love, to grow up with a happy and successful life, full of happy memories and hard training. Or kill them, as soon as they are born take their lives and end an almost eternity of war and suffering. The death of your two children will bring peace to all, their birth and growth will cause you great anguish and torment. When your Elders know of what I have said they will know it to be true. They know my name and reputation, many do not." I paused and let her absorb all of what I said. It would be hard for her to believe me and I expected nothing less.

She looked at her stomach and rubbed her hand around it. She looked back up at me with puzzled eyes; they were full of confusion and anger. "Get out," she said in a meek voice. I didn't hear her so I stood their awaiting a response. "Get out," she said louder calmly with more harshness to it. The guards heard that one; I only sighed and turned around to be clocked in the face by the pommel of a blade. I hit the ground hard and only remember seeing the women looking at me with spiteful eyes, as if to say 'how dare you ask something like that of me'. After that I blacked out.

I awoke in a cell it was damp and cold. The bed I was laying on had blood soaked into the pillow. I tried to sit up but my head was throbbing with pain, so I muttered a few words and ask a simple prayer then my head was fixed and my stamina renewed. I love magic it made life easier. I chuckled though; they should have killed me if they truly wished to be rid of me. I sighed slightly, oh well it looks like I'll have to wait here and play dumb for awhile. I could just melt the bars, or even turn it into pudding. But I have to keep this act up, I'll help these children grow up, they need me in their life, though it will not be apparent I will be there. Their mother is wise, I would act the same way if I was asked the same question. But none the less I have to play nice and just hope things turn out well. A bird flew into my cell; it landed next to me and hopped over onto my lap. I chuckled lightly; I guess old Victor was pretty worried; I did take a good hit to the head. I said very lightly into his ear, "It's okay I'm fine now, but we might be here for awhile if that's okay with you". He just nodded his head and flew over to my pillow, trying to make a nest of it. I smiled, "Fine you can have the pillow I'll just make another one later." It was good that he listened to me when I said to watch over me. He was a little bit of a rebel, but birds need to spread their wings every so often. I went to the bars of the cell and said, "Well, I hope the Elders hear that I'm here, I might get a better stay."


End file.
